Lost and Found
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: The four survivors had only been working towards getting to the next safe house when they had to take a surprise detour. Turns out that detour led to saving a small life of one British child.


**Title:** Lost and Found

**Author: **Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Harry Potter x Left 4 Dead (1)

**Rating:** M for swearing factor.

**Couple:** NONE

**Warnings:** Pre-Hogwarts, pre-magic-in-general, Shy!Harry, Scared!Harry, Blood, swearing (from older characters-not Harry), a bit of gore, um…this may be added to later-so if I'm updating this fic-it's because of this list…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. …fine. I don't own Left 4 Dead either. *pouts*

**Summary:** The four survivors had only been working towards getting to the next safe house when they had to take a surprise detour. Turns out that detour led to saving a small life of one British child.

o...X...o

**Please note:** The Harry Potter characters in this fic **live in the US-not the UK**. They moved there with Dudley and Harry when Vernon's work transferred him three years ago (when the two cousins were 6-Dudley- and 5-Harry). I'm not sure how, why or anything, that just goes with the story. Their house looks almost exactly the same as the one in England-for simplicities sake.

o…X…o

Eight year old Harry Potter held back another whimper as a muffled thud and groan came from the bottom of the stairs. He had been hiding in his cupboard for four days now, wishing he could close his eyes and everything would be a dream.

He had woken up three days ago and started his chore of making breakfast immediately. Since it was summer break, everyone woke up later than himself. His Aunt Petunia hadn't been down yet and both his cousin and uncle consumed a lot of food. He quickly filled up his four water bottles he had managed to find, wash out and keep for when they locked him in his cupboard for more than a couple days.

Knowing as long as his Aunt didn't see him he would be fine, he took some of Dudley's favorite snacks and hid them near the bottom stair in the cupboard. They were perfectly hidden from view by the end of his bed. The last Potter then moved quickly into the kitchen again and finished making breakfast, frowning now because his aunt hadn't been downstairs since he had came out of the cupboard.

Leaving his door open, he crept upstairs, knowing his so-called family wouldn't take kindly to cold breakfast. Seeing Dudley's door open, he walked to the front of it and froze. His aunt was crouched on top of his cousin, blood dripping from her chin and fingers as she ripped into his skin. He could tell his cousin was dead at that moment and without a sound, carefully backtracked downstairs again.

He didn't feel hungry, but he knew he may later, and as such, he grabbed a plate of the now useless sausages and toast. Slipping back into his cupboard, he set the food down underneath his bed and shut the door quietly as possible. Only then did he allow the tears of horror and fear to leak silently from his eyes as his body shook with repressed sounds of distress.

The sounds of retching seeped through the wood surrounding him, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust, his aunt and uncle had moved downstairs after the first day as whatever they were now. He was scared. One of them had hit on his door a few times only hours ago, making him hold back whimpers. They were getting more aggressive, he knew that and he didn't want to think about what that meant for his future.

Over the past few days, he had been hearing shots go off in the distance, drawing closer and closer to his house as the days went by. Today, he had even heard a faint shout. Hours later, his Uncle Vernon suddenly stop banging on the wall, freezing his movements, he slowly capped his water bottle and listened hard. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew he didn't want to know at the moment.

"Hold on, let's check this house for a med kit. Their windows aren't broken." A voice suddenly called out from their yard. Only the silence made him able to hear what they were saying, however it was very muffled and he could only make out three words-check, med kit and windows.

The front door opened and Harry pressed back against the wood. Uncle Vernon yelled out a sort of groaning-growl and Harry heard his feet slam on the ground as he ran at the person intruding in his house.

"Boomer!" A female voice called out. The grunt of Uncle Vernon getting shoved back and sound of a shotgun went off, as well as a slight explosion.

"Fat bastard." A hard voice swore, the sound of spit hitting the ground accompanying the words.

Harry whimpered by accident only seconds after silence descended again. Hands clasped over his mouth as his eyes grew round with fear. The strangers had just come in and killed one of his family! Sure, he knew they weren't a good family-he had figured that out long ago, but they were still his family.

They may have been acting more than a little scary, but he wasn't going to go back out and ask them what the matter was. He didn't care if he had to really use the bathroom. They were too scary to even consider going out of his cupboard at the moment.

"Did you hear that?" A man asked only feet from his door. He pressed back against the smallest stair he could fit under with the bed in the way and held his breath.

"You're hearing things Bill. Relax, I bet there's a kit in the kitchen, and one in the bathroom. Let's grab them and get out of here." A younger male's voice murmured before two sets of steps led upstairs.

"All right." The female's voice called out as two sets of footsteps trailed into the kitchen. Harry listened carefully and hearing the two different groups glance around their designated rooms, breathed out a small sigh of relief.

"Okay, we have ours!" The older man's-Bill's-voice called out.

"Well then come down and help us. The organization of their kitchen is weird." The girl's voice called out again.

Two sets of footsteps walked down the stairs slowly. Aunt Petunia finally took notice of the intruders and screeched, running from somewhere in the living room, to the hallway. Another gunshot went off and this time a flinch and a small sob broke loose from his lips, making him tremble in fear as the footsteps above his head started again.

Outside the cupboard, on the stairs, Bill's and Francis' eyes widened when they heard the noise. It sounded almost like a child trying not to cry. Francis pointed down, sending a questioning look to Bill, who nodded in confirmation. "Where are you guys?" Zoey's voice called out again, concern starting to lace her words.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Francis' raised voice called back as the two traded looks. Bill stayed in the hallway, watching the door to the cupboard warily, while the younger man went to help Louis and Zoey find the med kit and fill the two in on what they had heard.

Before the other three could come back, Bill stepped up to the small enclosure. No loud sobs had been coming out of there, so it couldn't be a witch. Slowly, he opened the door, peeking inside and almost freezing as revulsion and shock sped through him. Swallowing, he stepped closer, making out a trembling form at the smallest area of the cupboard.

Harry's eyes were huge as he watched the old man sit down on his bed and lean towards him, making him press further back against the headboard. "Shhh…it's okay now. You're safe." Bill said, his voice softening as he reached forward.

Zoey, walking out of the kitchen to find out what Bill was doing, heard his words. "Bill?" She asked, seeing his feet sticking out of the cupboard's open doorway. Meanwhile, Bill's hand never paused as he continued to coax Harry out of his small nitch.

"Stay there Zoey." He said quietly, slowly drawing a limp child towards him. "It's okay…" He murmured, pulling the unresisting kid into his lap before standing up. Tears had started to cascade down Harry's cheeks, his body shaking violently as he choked back sobs. He had seen his aunt and uncle through the grates of his cupboard. They hadn't looked, well, human anymore.

"Oh my god." The young woman whispered, her eyes huge as she took in the scene. "Check if he needs anything, I'll grab Louis and Francis." She said, recovering after a moment, her maternal instincts kicking in as she observed the long used cot, broken toys on the dark shelves and the lock on the wall. Running into the kitchen she paused at the doorway. "You need to see this. But be quiet. He's scared." She told the two men who were currently looking through the still intact cupboards for unopened food.

"He?" Francis murmured in confusion before darting out after the girl, dropping an open box of cereal on the floor.

Bill was waiting on the stairs, the child out of his arms. "He's in the bathroom, changing clothes. He signaled that he wanted the blanket on the cot and there's another one and a half full water bottles he pulled out from somewhere." The man said hoarsely. He'd put the evidence together and was more than a little concerned now.

"We need to get to a safe room. Quickly." Zoey said, thoughts racing through her head.

"Who is he?" Francis asked, still confused. Just as he asked the question, the door behind Bill opened. Harry came out and blinked, looking over at the man near the stairs. Walking up to him, he tugged on the old man's shirt, making him turn around. Pointing to his cousin's bedroom, he led him over.

Bill hissed at the bloody sight before him, his face showing how nauseous he felt. "You saw this?" He questioned, pulling the boy up into his arms as he nodded.

"That's my cousin Dudley. Aunt Petunia was eating him when I last saw him." He whispered finally, his British accented voice dead as he shivered in the man's arms. Tears welled up and fell down his cheeks again, the sight replaying before his eyes. Rubbing the old sweatshirt's fabric over his face, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

Swallowing hard Bill slowly walked back downstairs. "We'll get you out of here." He promised almost silently. "Louis, I need you to carry the kid. When we get to the safe house, I'll explain. It should only be a bit longer before we find one. I saw a sign for one at the beginning of this street." He said quietly, transferring a slightly resisting Harry into Louis' grip.

"Don't worry kid. I won't drop you." He murmured, frowning in confusion. Zoey grabbed the blanket from the bed, bundling it up and stuffing it in the backpack she had picked up the day before. Bill, Zoey and Francis surround the two as they quickly left the house.

Immediately shots rang out, making Harry's head jerk in surprise. "Shhh…don't lift your head. We'll be safe soon, but you'll go into deeper shock if you look." Louis murmured, explaining his reasoning. "Let's see…how to keep you occupied. Ah. I know. My name is Louis. I actually was working in the city when the virus struck. It turned one of my co-workers into a zombie. We're not actually sure what to call the infected people other than infected, cause they're not dead in the literal sense, but they've changed into something…not human anymore.

"Anyways. I worked in an advertizing firm before all of this. I lived in the suburbs, commuting to work and had a dog. Curious thing that. We haven't seen any animals…maybe they know it's not safe and can show us when something isn't right once we get further out into the woods? Huh…something to think about later. …" He started to tell his story, the groaning and moans not stopping but becoming more muted as he spoke. Harry concentrated on his voice, trying not to listen to anything that was happening around him.

The eight year old shivered, clinging tightly to the man who was holding him, praying that whatever was happening would be over soon and the noises would stop. The group moved forward slowly, pushing their way through the bloody fighting. Gunshots rang out almost constantly, the group finding specials more often than not.

Francis and Louis traded off carrying Harry, the small child keeping his head buried in either's shoulder throughout the journey. Because he was so light, they didn't have much trouble holding him and running when the needed.

The one time they slipped in hiding what was happening from Harry had been horrible. Zoey had gotten dragged away by a smoker while Louis and Bill were keeping a hord back. Francis had been forced to let the child hold onto him tightly and grab his pistols. Shooting the tongue, he slammed his pistols back home in their holsters as Zoey shot the smoker and ran back to the group.

Seeing wide green eyes staring in horror at the piles of dead infected and non-infected, he firmly pushed the kid's head back into his neck. Not wanting him to see anything worse.

A half an hour later, Bill spotted the safe-house door. Moving towards it was a quick thing, since they almost passed it. A hunter screamed and leapt as the Zoey closed the door. It banged shut as she started firing at the thing that would have ripped out her stomach if the door had been open.

"We're safe." Francis said with a sigh of relief. Walking over to a couch further into the room, he set Harry down, letting him look around the new room for a few minutes.

Bill sat down next to Harry, and offered him some slightly melted chocolate from a bar he had in his chest pocket. "So what's your name kid?" He asked softly, while the other three adults acted busy around the semi-large room. Harry warily took the small bit of chocolate, waiting almost a full minute before reaching out for it. Dudley and Uncle Vernon had played tricks on him before.

"H-Harry, sir." He finally answered almost too quiet to hear. He still didn't take a bite of the sweet, scared at what will happen if he did.

Bill gave a small smirk-like smile at the answer. "The name's Bill, Kid. Not sir. That's what my old team in 'nam called me. Eat the chocolate, it'll help with the nerves." He said, his voice rough, but still warm.

Harry hesitantly bit a small portion of the sweet off, his eyes widening when the dark candy's taste hit his tongue. "It's good!" He mumbled in half-surprise, making Francis' hands tighten into fists over the words. He had friends when he was younger that had been abused. One of them was a little worse off than Harry. About a month before his old friend turned thirteen, he died from the abuse.

Clearing his throat, Francis started moving again, his body recovering enough from the frozen horror so he could move.

"So what are we going to do now?" Francis asked after another thirty minutes of the question and answer game.

"That's easy. Get the hell out of Dodge." Louis answered teasingly, grinning at the tattooed man.

o…X…o

So. That's it! The ending of what my plunny has inspired me to write. I don't know if I'll add more or not. *shrugs* It's not really on my 'ultimate important things to do' list. lolz Sorry. I don't know when I'll be updating next, so I'm sorry to those who have been waiting patiently.

Wish me luck with writing/inspiration and please let me know what you think of my most recent fic!  
>-Sora-<p> 


End file.
